


Claret

by kvtwrites



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Caroline Forbes, Bisexual Katherine Pierce, Blood Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvtwrites/pseuds/kvtwrites
Summary: Katherine influences Caroline to have a little fun at the masquerade ball.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Claret

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 2, episode 7.  
> Experimenting with smut, not so great at it but as always, I take constructive criticism.

“Look, let’s just go back.” Caroline looked over the balcony while walking with Katherine down the upper hall. Katherine hooked her arm into Caroline’s and started dragging her into an empty room that seemed to be just full of storage.

As they both entered the room, she shut the door behind them. “No one will ever know.” Katherine whispered in the blonde’s ear as she started to back her up into the wall. Caroline’s clenched her core and let out a soft moan. “I barely even touched you yet, sensitive much?”, the older vampire poked fun at her lack of control.

They were face to face now, breathing each other’s air almost directly. Caroline was out of breath and it was uncertain whether it was of how nervous she was or how wet she seemed to be growing. Her lust overpowered her morality as she pushed her lips into Katherine’s.

Her red lipstick smeared all over the blonde’s lower face as they were now making out sloppily. Katherine’s hand went to the hem of Caroline’s dress and made its way up to her panties. Caroline let out another moan in between the kiss and this time it was aggressive.

Katherine broke the kiss and started to direct her lips’ attention to her neck. The 500 year old vampire definitely had time to practice her experience with pleasuring girls as she knew exactly how to make Caroline emit such noises.

Her fingers slipped through Caroline’s panties and started to tease her. By the stimulation of hickeys being left on her neck and her clit being teased, the younger vampire felt weaker than ever. Katherine knew exactly what to do to break her ego down even as a vampire.

Caroline knew this wasn’t right. Katherine had toyed with Damon and Stefan, tried to kill her best friend Elena, and worst of all she was successful in killing her. Along with many other reasons as to why this was a foul thing to do, she just couldn’t stop. There was something about Katherine that made Caroline feel intense.

Katherine stopped teasing the girl after a couple minutes, she slipped two fingers in deep and Caroline moaned. “Katherine.”, she threw her head back as far as it could go pressed up against the wall. The older vampire, without warning, bit into Caroline’s neck.

Caroline gasped in pain along with pleasure. “I’m almost there, Katherine”, she barely was able to get words out in full pieces as her breath kept getting taken away. Katherine retracted her fangs from her neck and licked her lips. She was staring straight into Caroline’s eyes, looking absolutely depraved.

The blonde came all over her fingers and let out a loud cry. Katherine took her fingers out and lifted them up, all wet. She motioned Caroline to open her mouth so that she could taste herself, and she did.

After some time of the girls giggling and making fun of the mess they both made. They went into a bathroom to clean up so they could return to the party without suspicion, obviously. “We should do this more often, Care.” Katherine washed her face along with all her makeup off as it was ruined. Caroline noticed this and stopped her by grabbing her arm. “Don’t put it back on, it’s your turn now.”


End file.
